Pokemon master chronicle arc I: the adventure in Unova
by Hikari0506
Summary: <html><head></head>Hikari, một Pokemon trainer "tập sự", đã phải bỏ trốn khỏi chính căn nhà của mình cùng hai người bạn của cô, trốn chạy khỏi quá khứ và tìm lại chính mình mà cô đã vô tình đánh mất. Và không ai biết được rằng ngày cô gái 13 tuổi bắt đầu cuộc hành trình cũng chính là lúc tai họa và kết thúc mới thực sự bắt đầu. Tổ chức có mạng lưới mạnh mẽ trên thế giới, team Saber tooth.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Quyết định liều lĩnh

Tất cả mọi thứ xung quanh đều chìm trong bóng tối. Không một tia sáng. Sự im lặng vẫn luôn kéo dài tưởng chừng như là vô tận. Tôi nhắm mắt lại, để mình trôi đi, lơ lửng trong không gian tĩnh mạch này. Ít nhất là tôi vẫn nghĩ như thế.

_"...Mở mắt ra, ta cần nói chuyện với ngươi."_

Hả? Nơi này có người? Nhưng giọng nói đấy dường như chẳng thuộc về con người. Vậy là ai?

Tôi chậm rãi mở mắt ra nhưng rồi lại phải hối hận về việc làm ấy...

Ngay trước mặt..không...cả bầu không gian xung quanh liền thay đổi. Đó là quanh cảnh chiến tranh...Một cuộc chiến thực sự. Những tiếng la hét của người và Pokemon. Dòng máu đỏ tươi chảy dài thành sông và những xác chết chất cao thành núi. Những ngọn lửa và sấm sét bao trùm cả bầu trời và mặt đất. Và có những vệt sáng màu tím trải dài trên đất liền, đi đến đâu những sinh vật sống lụi tàn đến đấy. Nổi bật nhất là hai sinh vật hình rồng lơ lửng trên bàu trời bao phủ bởi mây đen. Nói chung khung cảnh cực kì hỗn loạn. 'Chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế này?'-tôi nghĩ.

Flash!

Đột ngột, mọi thứ đều loá lên một ánh sáng chói rồi tắt hẳn. Tôi lại trở về lại không gian đen tối xung quanh. Nhưng lần này tôi không hề một mình. Đoán xem?

Đó là có một con rồng trắng to lớn với đôi mắt xanh đang nhìn tôi như muốn nhìn xuyên qua tâm hồn.

"Cái, cái quái gì đang diễn ra thế này!" Thét lên, tôi ráo riết nhìn xung quanh.

_"Không cần phải sợ hãi, đâu phải ta đến đâu để ăn cậu đâu. Ta đến đây, trong giấc mơ này, chỉ để nói chuyện thôi"_-con rồng trắng nói với một giọng dịu dàng và nó có vẻ vô cùng kiên nhẫn. 'Giống như ba vậy...'

"Này, mi là ai? tại sao mi có thể vào giấc mơ của ta? Và tại sao ngươi lại cho ta xem những thứ đó?"-tôi hỏi dồn dập. Thật sự tôi rất muốn biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

_"Để trả lời cho hai câu hỏi sau, đó là do giữa hai ta có mối liên kết với nhau nhưng ngươi không hề nhận ra điều đó cho nên rất khó khăn để nói chuyện được với ngươi. Và thứ hai..."_-nó đưa đầu xuống tầm mắt tôi, nói với giọng cực kì nghiêm túc.

_"Đó chính là điềm báo cho tương lai và đó là khả năng của chính ngươi. Ta không hề cho ngươi thấy gì cả, chính ngươi tự mình thấy nó, Hikari."_

"Tự ta thấy nó là sao? Mà khoan, sao mi biết tên ta!"-tôi nửa hỏi, nửa hét lên vì ngạc nhiên.

Cười mỉm, con Pokemon đấy có vẻ định nói thêm gì đấy nhưng đột nhiên ngừng lại. Nói ngẩng cao đầu lên và giang những đôi cánh trắng muốt kia ra như thể muốn bay đi.

_"Những câu hỏi hiện giờ của ngươi sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ được giải đáp. Ta không thể nói chuyện với ngươi được nữa nhưng chắc chắn hai ta sẽ gặp lại nhau một ngày không xa, Hikari..."_ Và rồi quang cảnh xung quanh sáng dần lên.

"Khoan đã! Ta vẫn chưa hỏi hết mà. Này!"-tôi la lên, lấy cánh tay phải che trước mặt.

_"Một ngày nào đó, chắc chắn..."_-giọng nói của nói dần nhỏ lại.

"Này!"

Loạt soạt!

Tôi ngồi phắt dậy, tấm chăn đắp trên người bị hất tung lên. Tôi thở hổn hển , đưa tay trái ra phía trước như muốn nắm giữ lại một thứ gì đấy.

'Hikari, Hikari! Có sao không? Cậu mơ thấy ác mộng hả?' một giọng nói đầy lo lắng cất lên. Mà hả? Ác mộng?

'Này, tỉnh táo đi. Trời sáng bảnh mắt ra rồi đấy. Tính ngủ đến chừng nào nữa?' lần này là một tiếng rít.

À tôi nhớ rồi. Tối hôm qua tôi nằm trên giường đọc Pokemon News rồi ngủ lúc nào không hay. Có vẻ như hai người bạn cùng phòng đã đánh thức tôi dậy rồi nhỉ.

'Cậu đổ mồ hôi hơi nhiều đó. Có chắc là không sao chứ?'

Cười mỉm, tôi đặt tay lên đầu con Pokemon chuột điện xoa xoa, "Ừ, không sao. Cảm ơn vì lo lắng cho tôi, Pikachu"

'Thật là. Đây là lần cuối tôi cho cậu thức khuya đấy Hikari' con rắn lá nhỏ đứng dưới sàn nói gắt gỏng.

Khó chịu vậy đấy nhưng tôi biết Snivy cũng rất quan tâm đến tôi. Thở một cái, tôi nhìn chiếc đồng hồ treo tường hình Volttor. Nó điểm 9h45.

9h45...

...

...Tuyệt...

"9h45!? Sao mấy cậu không kêu tôi dậy!"-hét lên, tôi liền bật dậy khỏi giường chạy đến tủ đồ. Hành động bất chợt này khiến cả Pikachu và Snivy ngạc nhiên. "Nhanh lên nào chúng ta sẽ trễ mất!"-tôi lục lọi cả tủ đồ mà tìm quần áo.

Snivy chợt nhớ ra một điều gì đấy và đến cạnh tôi nói, 'Hikari, chúng ta không được phép đi trên cuộc hành trình. Cậu quên rồi à?...'

Mọi thứ trong căn phòng trở nên lặng đi...

Ngồi xổm xuống sàn, tôi dựa đầu lên hai tay mà thở dài. Đúng vậy, tôi không được phép bắt đầu cuộc hành trình nhưng Pikachu và Snivy đều có thể tự chọn một nhà huấn luyện để đi. Và họ đã chọn tôi và phải ở lại đây. Trong thị trấn Nuvema này. Tại sao tôi không được phép đi và trở thành một nhà huấn luyện Pokemon? Tôi...tôi không muốn nhắc đến điều đó.

'Con nhất định sẽ trở thành một trainer mạnh mẽ như ba!'

Thở dài, Pikachu nhảy lên ô cửa sổ và mở nó ra cho gió mát thổi vào phòng. Nhìn ra xa, nó thở dài ngao ngán. 'Có lẽ ta đã đến được thành phố tiếp theo nếu được đi rồi nhỉ...'- Pikachu nói.

Đúng. Đáng lẽ hôm nay tôi sẽ đuợc nhận một chiếc Pokedex của giáo sư cùng với Pokemon khởi đầu để bắt đầu hành trình. Nhưng không. Tôi là đứa trẻ duy nhất ở thị trấn, có thể là toàn khu vực Unova, không được đi đâu cả. Hừ ngay cả người anh trai 'ngốc' của tôi còn được đi nữa mà!

Đứng lên bước đến ô cửa sổ, bao suy nghĩ liền chạy qua đầu tôi 'tại sao tôi không thể rời khỏi nơi đây? Là vì tôi quá khác biệt sao? Nhưng tôi muốn biết được thế giới ngoài kia như thế nào. Tôi muốn biết rõ hơn về mình...sự thật về cái chết của cha...

Được. Tôi quyết định rồi. Hôm nay tôi nhất định sẽ...

'N...này! Cậu định làm gì thế?' -Pikachu hỏi, hốt hoảng khi thấy tôi lôi chiếc baloo xanh đã cũ và một bộ đồ ra. Pikachu biết bạn nó định làm gì nhưng nó cần phải nghe điều đó. Trực tiếp bằng chính đôi tai nhỏ của nó.

Một chiếc quần kaki dài màu xám xanh với ống quần được nhét trong đôi bốt vải màu nâu. Áo thun đen và áo khoác đỏ viền trắng tay ngắn không gài khuy. Tóc được búi lên và đội một chiếc mũ lưỡi trai màu trắng với biểu tượng pokeball màu đỏ phía trước. Một viên đá màu đỏ-có thể là đá Morganite - được gắn vào dây đeo cổ. Tay mang đôi găng tay màu xanh cao su đã cũ. Nhìn vào gương tôi thở dài một cách thoả mãn. Cuối cùng tôi cũng có cơ hội được mặc bộ đồ này. Món quà sinh nhật cuối cùng của ba...

Lắc đầu, tôi liền chất vào cái túi những món đồ cần thiết rồi bước đến ô cửa sổ. "Cậu thử nghĩ xem tôi sẽ làm gì Pikachu? Tất nhiên là bỏ trốn rồi!"

'Cậu có vấn đề gì không thế?' Snivy hỏi, lườm tôi. Biết ngay thế nào cũng vậy mà.

"Thôi nào Snivy! Chúng ta không thể chôn chân ở đây cả đời được. Còn nhiều thứ ngoài kia chúng ta cần phải khám phá. Hơn nữa chúng ta phải chứng tỏ bản thân mình cho thế giới thấy, cho họ biết ta là ai mà, phải không?"

'Hừ. Nói đúng đấy. Đằng nào thì cũng đến lúc ta phải tự chọn con đường cho bản thân rồi. Được tôi sẽ đi cùng!' Snivy nói một cách quyết tâm. Nó nhảy lên khung cửa sổ.

'Cậu đi đâu tớ đi đấy. Không ý kiến!' Pikachu liền nhảy lên vai tôi, bám chặt.

"Được, ikouze!"

Điều tiếp theo tôi làm có lẽ sẽ khiến nhiều người nghĩ tôi bị điên: nhảy từ cửa sổ tầng hai xuống đất. Vâng, có lẽ tôi điên thật.

'Cậu đúng là điên rồi!' Snivy hét lên, hai cánh tay nhỏ quấn chặt quanh cổ tôi.

"Đúng. Tôi điên rồi đấy vì sắp đuợc đi khám phá mọi thứ rồi! Yahoooo!"

Lộn vòng trên không một chút rồi đáp xuống đất một cách an toàn. Nhìn tôi thật sự như một ninja vậy. 'Hạ cánh an toàn, đi thôi!'-tôi nghĩ. Ngay lập tức tôi phóng qua hàng rào sân sau và chạy đến phòng thí nghiệm của vị giáo sư nổi tiếng vùng Unova-giáo sư Juniper.

"Đến lúc phải tự quyết định con đường rồi!"

~*Hồi tưởng*~

_"Ba! Mẹ! Con được giáo sư Juniper nhận dạy cho việc nghiên cứu này!"_

_Một bé trai tầm 7 tuổi hớn hở chạy vào nhà, nét hớn hở hiện rõ trên gương mặt. Theo sau cậu bé là một cô bé nhỏ đang ôm một bé Pichu._

_"Vậy à! Con trai của mẹ giỏi thật đấy. Lại đây mẹ thơm cái coi~"-mẹ của cậu bé liền bế cậu lên ôm, hôn cậu khắp mặt._

_"Mẹ!"-cậu dùng dằn cho đến khi cười phá lên khi mẹ cậu thọc lét cậu ở bụng và lưng._

_Một người đàn ông với mái tóc đen, mắt đỏ cùng mặc áo thun đen với một con Pikachu đi từ bậc thang xuống. Thấy cảnh hai mẹ con đùa giỡn với nhau như thế, anh nở một nụ cười nhẹ trên môi. Nhưng sao đó khi thấy cô con gái mình đứng yên ở một chỗ vẫn còn ôm Pichu mà nhìn về phía hai mẹ con, vẻ mặt hơi buồn buồn._

_"Sao thế? Không được giáo sư nhận dạy à Hikari?"-anh bước đến chỗ bé gái nhỏ, khuỵu gối xuống, hỏi nhỏ nhẹ với một giọng nói ấm áp._

_"Dạ không ba, chỉ là..." Hikari nhìn xuống đất, vẻ mặt tỏ vẻ không chắc chắn. "Con cũng được giáo sư mời nhưng không chắc là có nên không nữa..."_

_Anh liền bất ngờ với câu trả lời này. Tại sao lại không nên? Không phải việc trở thành phụ tá của giáo sư là tốt sao?_

_"Không phải ý con là chê, thật sự là..."-nói đến đây, Hikari nắm chặt hai bàn tay lại, nhìn cậu với vẻ quyết tâm. "Con muốn học tất cả những kiến thức và kinh nghiệm từ ba. Con muốn trở thành một trainer thật mạnh giống ba vậy. Chứ không phải là một nhà nghiên cứu! Và một ngày nào đó sẽ vượt qua ba với danh nghĩa Pokemon trainer!"_

_"Pi Pichu Pi!" /Đúng vậy!/ - Pichu nói._

_Mỉm cười, anh ôm đứa con gái nhỏ của mình vào lòng, thủ thỉ, "Ba rất vui khi nghe con nói vậy đấy. Nhưng mà luôn nhớ rằng không nhất thiết con phải trở thành trainer giống ba. Con luôn được lựa chọn, luôn có quyền quyết định của mình. Con nhớ chưa?"_

_Cười cười, Hikari liền chạy ra vòng tay ấm áp. Nắm chặt một nắm tay đưa lên không. Cô gái nhỏ nói với một ngọn lửa quyết tâm._

_"Con đã quyết rồi. Con nhất định con sẽ trở thành một trainer giống ba. Và sẽ là một trainer mạnh nhất thế giới!"_

_"Pika Pika!" /nói hay lắm nhóc/-Pikachu nói._

_Cậu mỉm cười, thấy cô con gái nhỏ của mình như thế cũng đủ làm cậu vui rồi. Đúng vậy, cậu cũng mong rằng cô luôn có thể giữ được tính kiên định như thế và sau này có thể tự quyết định được con đường của mình.'_

~*Kết thúc hồi tưởng*~

P/s: thật sự sẽ hơi khó hiểu khi đọc đến đây mà không ai thắc mắc là vì sao chỉ có Hikari hiểu tiếng pokemkn :v

Dù sao thì, R&R please! (Read and Review)


	2. Chapter 2: Trainer tập sự vs Giáo sư

Hikari's POV

_"Cậu có chắc là chúng ta nên làm điều này không Hikari?"_-Snivy hỏi. Tỏ vẻ không chắc chắn. Vừa nói vừa quấn một sợi dây leo quanh thắt lưng của tôi.

Hiện giờ cả tôi, Pikachu và Snivy đang trên nóc phòng thí nghiệm của giáo sư. Tất cả chỉ để phục vụ cho mục đích duy nhất-lấy cắp chiếc pokedex.

"Ta phải làm như thế Snivy bởi vì nếu không có trainer card ít nhất phải có một chiếc Pokedex để được công nhận tham gia chiến đấu trong Liên đoàn Pokemon". Vừa nói, tôi vừa cố gắng cậy cửa sổ trên nóc phòng thí nghiệm ra...Cạch! Mở được rồi!

"Được rồi Snivy. Ngay khi tớ ra hiệu thì kéo tớ lên ngay đấy. Cả cậu nữa pikachu"-tôi dặn dò.

_"Đừng lo. Tớ sẽ canh chừng giúp cậu ở phía trên. Nhớ cẩn thận đấy Hikari"_-Pikachu nói với tôi với giọng kiên định. Tôi biết rằng việc này là xấu nhưng nếu không làm vậy tôi, tất cả bọn tôi sẽ không thể hoàn thành được ước mơ của mình.

_"Tốt nhất đứng để bị bắt đấy!"_ Snivy nói. Rồi nó liền quấn dây leo quan sợi dây thừng (sợi dâu đâu ra đừng hỏi).

Gật đầu, tôi bắt đầu nhảy xuống phòng thí nghiệm và ngay lập tức đi tìm thiết bị tôi đang cần. Tôi nhìn thấy một cái gì đấu sáng loá lên từ góc mắt.

'Thấy mi rồi, con mồi của ta..." Tôi với tay lên bàn, từ từ tiến lại gần thiết bị điện tử kia. Rồi nắm lấy nó...

...

"Nói thật tôi thấy tội cho con Pokemon đó thật đấy". Không xong rồi. Có người! Tôi liền lụi cụi trốn dưới một cái bàn gỗ. Không quên bỏ cái Pokedex vào túi quần rồi gài lại kĩ.

"Ừ. Cũng đã được ba năm rồi còn gì. Ba năm nhưng chẳng ai chọn nó cả"-một người khác nói. Giọng rầu rầu. Mà ba năm? Không phải là ba năm trước lúc anh tôi được đi học và làm phụ tá cho giáo sư Oak sao?

Lắc đầu, tôi liền nhanh chóng giơ tay ra mà lấy chiếc Pokedex cuối cùng nằm trên bàn nhanh như cắt. 'Đến lúc phải chuồn lẹ rồi!' - tôi nghĩ -'Mong là bọn họ không quá nhanh để để ý'

Giật nhẹ sợi dây leo, Snivy liền rút nhanh dây leo lại và tôi-với tốc độ nhanh đến mức Zedstrika cũng phải ghen tị-nhanh chóng leo ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm. Nhưng ngay cả khi đã thoát ra, mọi việc vẫn không được suôn sẻ cho lắm...

"Aaaaaggggggghhhhhhhh!"

~*~*~*~Trong khi đó, tại phòng thí nghiệm~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aaaaaggggggghhhhhhhh!" RẦM!

Những người bên trong liền bị giật mình bởi tiếng hé và tiếng như thứ gì đó rơi...ngay bên cạnh phòng thí nghiệm! Hốt hoảng, họ liền chạy ra bên ngoài để xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Không chú ý đóng cửa lại và quên mất một chú Pokemon mà họ gọi là đáng thương. Không chờ một giây, nó liền lén ra bên ngoài...

_"Hộc...hộc...hộc...tại sao..."_-Snivy nói, thở hồng hộc. Tất nhiên vì nó cùng hai người bạn kia đã phải cố chạy đi, thật nhanh.

_"Tại sao cậu nhất thiết phải mất thăng bằng khi trèo lên thế hả!?"_ Được rồi. Giờ thì con rắn cỏ thực sự tức giận rồi đấy. Và nếu vậy thì chẳng tốt lành gì cả.

"Hộc..này đó đây phải là lỗi của tôi! Tại ai đó kéo mạnh dây leo quá đấy!"-Hikari vừa trả lời vừa thở gấp. Cô hơi run run. Ta có thể thấy vết bầm tím trên tay, chân vào vào vết xước nhỏ trên má.

_"Thì ít nhất cũng phải cố giữ thăng bằng chứ!" _Và Pikachu cũng mất kiên nhẫn với hai người này rồi.

_"Thôi đi hai người! Đó không phải là lỗi của ai cả. Ít nhất là giờ chúng ta an toàn rồi"_-Pikachu hét lên chặn hai người học lại. Rồi nhó nhìn về phía Hikari, hỏi với giọng lo lắng. _"Hikari, lưng cậu có sao không? Lúc nãy cậu ngã từ trên mái nhà xuống, cao lắm cũng là 10m đấy..."_

Ngồi xuống nền cỏ trong rừng của quốc lộ số 1, Hikari xoay lưng cố làm cho lưng mình thoải mái. Pikachu đúng, với độ cao đó, có lẽ cô đã bị gãy hết xương nếu không có những thùng xốp (và gỗ) ở phía dưới làm đệm. "Không sao cả. Dù sao ta cũng đã lấy được thứ ta muốn rồi, đúng không?"

Hết cách, Snivy đứng dựa vào một cái cây gần đó mà thở dài. _"Hừm. Ít nhất thì chúng ta cũng-"_

_"Ra mấy người là người đã lẻn vào phòng thí nghiệm và gây ra tiếng động đó..._"-một giọng nói vang lên cắt ngang Snivy. Nó phát ra từ một bụi cây gần đó và làm bọn họ đứng lên hoảng hốt. Họ không nghĩ rằng sẽ có người phát hiện ra họ sớm như thế!

"Ai đấy? Ra mặt đi!"

Loạt soạt...

Từ trong bụi cây bước ra là một con Oshawott. Dù nó vẫn còn mang một vẻ rất dễ thương của một con rái cá xanh nhỏ nhưng trên mắt trái màu đen của nó có một vết sẹo dài và trên gương mặt thể hiện sự cẩn trọng và...cô đơn? Chẳng lẽ nó là Pokemon không được chọn mà mấy ông tiến sĩ đã nó khi họ còn ở phòng thí nghiệm hay sao? Dù sao thì cũng phải cẩn trọng trước cái đã. Khi Hikari định mở miệng ra thì...

_"Tôi có thể đi cùng mấy người được không?"_-Oshawott hỏi. Và vâng, chỉ một câu đã làm họ đông đá hết bởi ý nghĩa của nó và giọng điệu con rái cá đang dùng là cực, kì, e, thẹn.

_"Tôi thấy nhường Pokemon khác ở phòng thí nghiệm hết rồi. Tất cả những Pokemon đều được đi hết cả. Tôi...tôi biết cậu đang muốn chinh phục giải liên đoàn Pokemon ở Unova. Cho nên..."_ Oshawott nói ngập ngừng rồi sau đổi giọng điệu hẳn.

_"Cho nên tôi muốn được đi. Tôi muốn bỏ trốn cùng mấy cậu. Tôi muốn trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn! Cho tôi đi cùng nhé, làm ơn đi?"_

"...Hả?"

Snivy quay phắt đầu lại, nhìn về phía người bạn con người của nó, _"Nghiêm túc hả Hikari? Tất cả những gì cậu nói được là 'hả' thôi à!"_

"Chứ cậu nghĩ tôi sẽ nói gì bây giờ. Với lại..." Hikari nhìn về phía oshawott đang đứng yên tại đấy một cách kiên nhẫn "...Tại sao nó lại đột nhiên đưa ra yêu cầu như thế ch-"

"Thì ra nhóc đây là kẻ đánh cắp Pokemon và pokedex ở phòng thí nghiệm"

Bất ngờ họ liền quay lại nơi phát ra giọng nói. Trước mất họ là giáo sư Juniper, vị giáo sư nghiên cứu về nguồn gốc của Pokemon, và có vẻ như 'bà cô' đây đang rất là tức giận. Nói chung là...không hay rồi.

"Với cái đống đổ nát ngay bên cách phải phòng thí nghiệm và những dấu vết (cái này tự hiểu chắc được :v) còn sót lại thì việc tìm ra mi không phải là khó đâu, tên trộm kia" được rồi, có vẻ như giáo sư chưa nhận ra cô thì phải? Kể cũng đúng, cô đã không gặp giáo sư cũng khá lâu rồi.

Kệ, lỡ rồi, chơi luôn.

"Này này, tôi đúng là 'mượn' cái Pokedex của cô nhưng không hề bắt pokemon của cô nhé. Là nó tự đi theo tôi" Hikari nói, chỉ nhón tay cái về con rái cá xanh (_"này!"_-oshawott than)

"Có vẻ là ngoan ngoãn khi chịu thừa nhận nhỉ. Vậy thì mau trả lại Pokedex lẫn Pokemon đây, nếu không tôi sẽ phải dùng vũ lực đấy..." Juniper cảnh báo.

"Nếu tôi không trả lại thì bà cô đây sẽ đánh tôi bằng cái áo choàng trắng đấy á?" Cô nói lại, giọng giễu cợt. Đùa à, cô sẽ không trả lại đâu._ "Này, Hikari..."_-Pikachu nói khẽ.

Giật giật mắt phải, Juniper liền đưa tay vào trong cái túi áo lấy ra 2 Pokeball đỏ sáng bóng. "Bà cô? Được, coi như đó là lời từ chối và thách thức đi. Tôi thách đấu cậu cho một trận đấu pokemon!"

Cười nhếch mép với vẻ thích thú, mắt cô chợt loé lên ngay khi nghe hai chữ 'thách đấu'. Đâu chính là những điều mà cô mong đợi, một trận đấu pokemon với trainer thực thụ. Pikachu, Snivy và oshawott liền nhìn cô với sự lo lắng ánh lên trong đôi mắt.

_"Tôi nghĩ là không ổn đâu. Tôi đã thấy Pokemon của cô ta và chúng-"_

"Được, tôi chấp nhận lời thách thức! Tới luôn và đánh hết mình đi!" Hikari la lên phấn khích. Đưa một nắm tay ra phía trước, mắt xanh loé lên tia sáng được che lại một phần bởi chiếc mũ đỏ. Trông Hikari bây giờ giống một trainer nào đấy mà mọi người biết.

_"Có vẻ ta cũng phải chiến đấu dù cố tránh nó như thế nào nhỉ?" Pikachu nói, thở dài. Nhưng ngay bản thân nó hiện giờ cũng đang rất phấn khích đâ_y.

"Được. Vậy thì Whimsicott, Cinccino, tiến lên!"

Hai quả bóng pokeball được ném lên không thả ra hai Pokemon cực dễ thương. Hai Pokemon phụ tá đắc lực của giáo sư Juniper đứng hiên ngang trên bãi cỏ khô, chờ lệnh từ trainer của chúng để tấn công. Giành lại những gì thuộc về phòng thí nghiệm.

"Double battle? Ha, trận đầu tiên của mình sẽ thú vị đây. Pikachu, tiến lên nào!"

Hikari quay qua con oshawott đang đứng nhìn, không biết nên xử trí ra sao, cô nói. "Này. Không phải cậu nói là muốn đi chung với tôi sao? Thế thì đứng lên chiến đấu cho trận đấu đầu tiên nào!"

_"Cái...khoan...ừm..được!" _Nó nói lắp bắp, vui mừng khi được chiến đấu. Mặc dù nó còn hơi bối rối, không rõ chuyện gì đã diễn ra cho lắm.

Mắt đối mắt, mặt đối mặt, người và Pokemon đứng đối diện nhau, chờ đợi đối phương ra đòn. Trận đấu này không những là trận đấu đầu tiên của Hikari mà còn quyết định cho định mệnh sau này của cô. Một sự khởi đầu không mấy tốt đẹp...

~*~*~*~*~*~Trong khi đấy~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tại bến cảng của thị trấn Accumula...

Một chàng trai trẻ vừa bước xuống khỏi con tàu cập bến cảng. Đi theo cậu là một con Elekid nhỏ đang chạy quanh ngó nghiêng cảnh vật quanh nó một cách hào hứng. Dáng người cậu cao, mặc một chiếc áo khoác xám quần dài đen và một chiếc mũ màu đỏ. Cậu rõ ràng là một trainer vì một tấm thẻ trainer được đính lên ngực áo bên trái.

"Ele, elekid!"- con Pokemon vàng chạy lại nắm lấy chận cậu, kêu lên một cách hào hứng.

Cười mỉm, cậu hít lấy một hơi thật sâu rồi thở dài. Ngồi khuỵ xuống, xoa xoa chiếc đầu tròn của elekid, cậu nói nhẹ nhàng.

"Cuối cùng cũng trở về nhà được rồi, Elec. Ngôi nhà của tôi tại Unova"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tại nhà của Hikari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pika?" Một con Pikachu cái với một chiếc nơ hồng nhìn vào phòng của Hikari chớp mắt. Sau một hôi, nó liền chạy xuống nhà, nơi mà trainer của nó đang ngồi ghế chờ nghe tin. Pikachu đó liền nhảy lên đùi mà "báo cáo"

"Pika Pikachu chu!" người đó là một người phụ nữ trung niên với mái tóc vàng được buộc lên kiểu đuôi ngựa và đôi mắt màu xanh lam. Cô đặt tay lên đầu Pikachu rồi lắng nghe từng lời nó nói. Cô liền thở dài.

"Con bé này thật là. Lần này là nó bỏ trốn thật rồi. Cảm ơn vì đã nói cho tôi biết nhé. Chuchu" cô cười mỉm.

"Hôm nay là sinh nhật nó. Chắc tôi nên để con bé làm điều mình thật sự muốn nhỉ Chuchu? Con bé Hikari đó..." nói nhỏ nhẹ, cô xoa xoa đầu con chuột điện kia. "Pi pika chuuuu..."

"Đúng vậy, chúng ta chắc sẽ nhớ bọn nhóc nhỏ đó lắm. Con bé đó và cả mấy nhóc pokemon kia nữa"

Lấy từ trên bàn một chiếc pokedex (?) đã sờn cũ, cô bật nó lên. Hiện lên màn hình là hình ảnh của một người đàn ông tầm 25 tuổi dáng cao gầy với tóc đen tuyền và đôi mắt màu đỏ thẫm, trên vai là một cô bé tóc nâu tầm 4 tuổi với một Pikachu và pichu ở mỗi vai. Pikachu vai trái và Pichu vai phải. Tất cả đều đang tươi cười một cách hạnh phúc. Cô bé đấy...là Hikari và người đàn ông trong ảnh chính là...

"Pikachu!"

"Ừm. Đúng là cha nào con nấy nhỉ Chuchu? Con bé đã bắt đầu đi trên con đường của anh rồi đấy, 'Ketchum'. Mong anh sẽ dõi theo và phù hộ cho nó"

Chắp hai tay lại vời chiếc Pokedex trong tay, cô bắt đầu cầu nguyện cho đứa con gái. Chuchu thấy vậy, nó liền nhanh chóng chạy ra bàn thờ, chắp hai bàn tay nhỏ bé của nó lại, cầu nguyện với những người trong bức ảnh.

Đó là ảnh của người đàn ông khi nãy cùng với những pokemon khác của anh. Người đó tên là...

...

...Đừng có mà đọc nữa...

...

...

...

...

...

...Tui không cho biết tên đâu. Tự đoán đê!

P/s: cái nay phải tự độc giả đoán thui. Cứ R&R thoải mái vì bất cứ thứ gì mấy cậu đoán có thể sẽ xảy ra đấy! Nói chung là chém đi!


	3. Chapter 3: Hành trình bắt đầu

"Được rồi Miccino, sử dụng rock blast lên Pikachu. Whimsicott sử dụng petal dance lên oshawott!"

Vừa nghe lệnh, hai con Pokemon đã đánh tới tấp vào hai chú Pokemon nhỏ. Minccico tạo ra đá bằng luồng sáng trắng nó làm ra ở phía trước mặt rồi ném vào Pikachu tới tấp. Whimsicott thì lại nhanh chóng chạy vòng vòng như một con bông vũ quanh oshawott nhỏ khiến nó không kịp trở tay.

"Tk, Pikachu có gắng tránh né bằng tốc độ của mình trong khi sử dụng charge. Oshawott, cố gắng thoát khỏi cơn lốc đấy nhanh nhất có thể và dùng water sport!" - Hikari ra lệnh một cách nhanh chóng. Pikachu đã có thể thoát khỏi những tảng đá ném về phía nó nhưng lại bị đánh trúng ở viên đá cuối cùng. Tuy đau nhưng nó vẫn cố gắng sử dụng charge làm cơ thể của nó được bọc bởi một lớp màng điện mỏng.

Oshawott thì khác. Do tốc độ chậm nên nó đã lãnh phải đòn petal dance, lớp da của nó bị xước bởi những cánh hoa trong cơn lốc. Không chịu thua, nó liền tung ra water sport, những dòng nước nhỏ bắn tung lên từ mặt đất, cuốn những cánh hoa đi.

Hikari thở dài nhẹ nhõm khi thấy oshawott vẫn bình an. Một phép màu, có thể. Còn về phía giáo sư, Juniper như không thể tin vào mắt mình khi thấy con rái cá xanh vẫn còn trụ được sau một đòn petal dance mạnh đến thế. Chẳng lẽ cô đã đánh giá sai con Pokemon đó rồi sao?

"Phân tâm là nhược điểm lớn nhất trong mỗi trận đấu đấy bà cô!" - Hikari nói to lên qua chiến trường, ngắt đi dòng suy nghĩ của cô. "Pikachu, sử dụng spark! Oshawott, chạy lên tảng đá kia và dùng tail whip!"

"Pikaaaa!" - con chuột điện, với tốc độ kinh ngạc, chạy với tốc độ cao và đâm sầm Miccino. Nhưng theo một cách nào đấy, Miccino dường như không bị ảnh hưởng nhiều đối với đòn tấn công. Pkachu ngạc nhiên và bị phân tâm, một sai lầm. Miccino đã tóm lấy Pikachu với chiếc đuôi của nó. Nhưng điện đã xuất hiện đột ngột trong bộ lông màu trắng của Miccino mà Juniper không hay.

"Sao nó dường như không bị ảnh hưởng...?" - Hikari tự hỏi, ngạc nhiên.

"Có thật là nhóc hiểu biết về Pokemon không đấy? Miccino có một bộ lông trắng có chất dầu được bôi trơn lên khắp bộ lông và cuốn quanh người nó. Tôi nghĩ rằng cậu nhóc sẽ sử dụng chiếc Pokedex chứ!"

'Có nghĩa là mình sẽ không đánh được yếu điểm là phần bụng của nó trừ khi bộ lông ấy bị hất tung ra' Hikari nghĩ, răng nghiến chặt.

Juniper một phần cảm thấy thất vọng, một phần cảm thấy thú vị khi 'thằng nhóc' này không sử dụng Pokedex mà cô đánh lẽ đã dành nó cho một người khá là đặc biệt và thú vị. Điều này làm cho cô nhớ ai đấy mà cô không gặp mặt trong suốt ba năm...Gạt suy nghĩ đó qua một bên đi! Điều cần thiết bây giờ là lấy lại oshawott và pokedex.

"Miccino, dùng tail slap hất văng con Pikachu đó đi."

Nhanh như cắt, nó dùng chiếc đuôi con Pikachu hất văng Pikachu ra và quất thêm một đòn vào bụng, làm nó văng đi một quãng xa. Văng xuống một bụi cây gần đấy, nó thở hổn hển mà cố đứng lên lại bằng bốn chân.

"Được, Whimsicott, tiếp tục sử dụng petal dance nhắm thẳng vào con oshawott!"

"Tkk, oshawott nhanh dùng tail whip!"

Bị chọc điên khi thấy con rái đá quẫy quẫy cái đuôi vào mặt mình khi đứng trên đá tảng, Whimsicott không suy nghĩ nhanh chóng lao lại gần để tiếp tục tạo ra cơn lốc hoa. Và ngay khi nó vừa chạy đến thì...

"Oshawott, lợi dụng dòng nước lúc nãy trườn nhanh ra khỏi tảng đá. Mau!"

Không phải suy nghĩ lần hai, nó liền trường ra khỏi đá, để cho Whimsicott tạo ra cơn lốc xoáy đánh lên đá tảng. Viên đá bể ra thành từng mảnh, cuốn theo cơn lốc, những viên đá nhỏ văng tứ tung vào con Whimsicott ở trung tâm cơ lốc.

"Whim...Whimsi!"-nó la lên một cách đau đớn.

"Làm thế nào...?"-Juniper nói một cách ngạc nhiên.

"Chưa thể bất ngờ được đâu giáo sư. Pikachu dùng charge ở mức độ cao nhất, oshawott dùng foucus energy!"

Pikachu tập hợp lại năng lượng điện ở hai túi má của nó. Tia điện từ đấy, phóng ra một cách dữ dội. Oshawott thì nhắm mắt lại, hít một hơi thật sâu, tập trung lại nguồn năng lượng còn lại của nó.

"Đừng làm như đây là kết thúc rồi. Miccino dùng tail whip, whimsicott dùng petal dance" Nhưng khác những gì Juniper nghĩ, Whimsicott lại tự đánh mình, Miccino ngay khi lại gần Pikachu thì con chuột điện nhảy lên, tiếp đến là bị một cành cây quất ngang vào mặt, cành cây được giấu phía sau Pikachu. Và đấy là một sơ hở quá lớn với Miccino, bộ lông của nó đã bị hất tung ra. Khi bị tung lên không.

"Không xong rồi, Miccino, nhanh chóng lấy lại thăng bằng!" Nhưng nó đã bị tê liệt. Điện chảy qua người của nó.

"Tôi chắc bà cô nhớ rằng chiêu Spark có khả năng làm tê liệt đối thủ thưa giáo sư"-Hikari nói, cười nhếch mép.

"Và tác dụng phụ của petal dance là sau khi sử dụng, Pokemon dùng nó sẽ bị lú lẫn, có thể tự hại chính mình. Cộng thêm những đá tảng lúc nãy đã đánh trúng nó thì tôi nghi nó không trụ được lâu đâu" Lần này thì Hikari cúi đầu xuống, để những lọn tóc che một bên mắt đi.

Ngay khi dứt lời, Pikachu liền dùng tốc độ mình chạy nhanh lên thân cây gần đấy phóng thẳng vào bụng của Miccino. Tia điện hiện ra chói loà trên không trung, Miccino rơi xuống đất, tay chân giật giật, bộ lông trắng có vài chỗ bị cháy đen. Pikachu thì hạ xuống đất trên bốn chân một cách nhẹ nhàng, miệng cười nhếch mép.

"Hừ, Whimsicott, đừng để thua!" Nhưng đã muộn.

Như các bạn biết, khả năng thủ của Whim đã bị giảm xuống, bị thiệt hại bởi những viên đá và khi tự làm tổn hại mình. Oshawott thì đã dùng focus energy và nhờ khả năng của nó, torent, sức mạnh của con rái cá đã được tăng lên.

"Còn giờ là đòn kết thúc. Oshawott, dùng razor shell!" Hikari nói to.

"Oshaaa!" Con rái cá liền lấy chiếc vỏ sò trên bụng nó ra, bao bọc nó bởi một luồng nước tạo thành một cây kiếm nhỏ tỏa màu xanh thuỷ tinh. Nó chạy nhanh về phía con Whimsicott đang chao đảo, giáng cây kiếm nước vào giữa bụng nó.

Whimsicott, ngã xuống, mắt có vòng xoáy mòng mòng.

Juniper đứng yên, sốc hiện rõ trên gương mặt. Nếu Miccino bị đánh bại thì còn chấp nhận được, nhưng Whimsicott bị đánh bại bởi một con hệ nước? Đó là chuyện không thể!

"Tôi thắng rồi...bà cô" Hikari nói. Thở ra một hơi mà cô giữ lại trong cổ họng nãy giờ.

"Pika kapichu, pikapi!" Chúng ta thắng rồi, Hikari! pkachu nhảy cẫng lên

"Osha sha wott. Oshawott!" Thật sự là thắng rồi. Thắng rồi! Oshawott thì vui mừng, phun nước khắp nơi. Ăn mừng chiến thắng đầu tiên của nó.

"Sssnivy..." Cả lũ đều ngốc như nhau... Snivy nãy giờ xem trận đấu, thở dài.

"Được rồi. Tôi thắng nghĩa là tôi được đem chiếc Pokedex đi đúng không-Pikachu, cẩn thật đằng sau!"

Ngay khi Pikachu vừa quay lại, một đòn water gun đánh thẳng vào mặt của nó. Đòn đánh bắt nguồn từ phía dòng sông...

Cả hai trainer và Pokemon của học quay về phía khởi nguồn của chiêu thức (trừ hai Pokemon mà-bạn-đã-biết-là-ai). Điều họ thấy đã làm cơn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng.

Đó là hai đàn năm con Basculin và Tranquill. Cả hai loài đều đang nhìn trừng trừng vào cả nhóm. Vẻ mặt như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống vậy. 'Tại sao chúng lại có vẻ giận dữ thế...' - Hikari tự hỏi. Nhưng khi quan sát vài con Tranquill và Basculin, cô đã hiểu, bọn chúng có một vài cục u và viên đá trên đầu.

...Không tốt rồi...

"Basss!" "Traaannnnn!"

Cả đám Pokemon hoang dã liền tấn công tới tấp bằng những chiêu thức như water gun hay air cutter. Juniper liền cố gắng né tránh và cố lôi 'thằng nhóc' kia đi.

"Này, làm gì thế?" - Hikari la to trong cơn hỗn loạn.

"Pokemon cả hai bên đều đã mệt, chiến đấu giờ không có ích gì cả. Bộ muốn làm mồi cho Pokemon hoang dã à!"

"Chúng ta là người đã khởi nguồn việc này. Chúng ta sẽ kết thúc nó!" Rồi cô giằng tay ra khỏi nắm tay của giáo sư. "Tôi sẽ thuyết phục chúng. Nếu không được ít nhất phải bắt chúng dừng lại đã. Giáo sư không đi, tôi đi!"

"N...này!"

"Pikachu, Oshawott, ở lại đây, mấy cậu mệt cả rồi. Snivy, lên, ta sẽ dọn dẹp sạch sẽ vụ này!"

"Sni? Snivy sni sssni" Giỡn à? Thôi lúc nào mà cậu chả giỡn Snivy chỉ còn biết than mà đi theo.

Những đợt nước phun ra, những cơn gió sắc như dao vẫn còn xả tới tấp vào hai người bạn đang lao đến. Nhìn vậy chứ cô đã vạch sẵn kế hoạch ra trong đầu rồi. "Snivy, dùng tốc độ tránh tất cả và dùng growth!"

Snivy liền tránh với tốc độ cực nhanh, trong khi đấy cả thân hình màu xanh của nó phát ra ánh sáng màu vàng khi hấp thụ ánh sáng mặt trời. Nó chạy nhanh, rồi sau đấy nhảy phỡn ra tảng đá giữ sông, đứng bất động, vẫn tiếp tục dùng growth. Không lâu sau đó, cả một đám Pokemon tức giận vây quanh nó, thét lên để hù dọa.

~*~*~*~*~Hikari's POV~*~*~*~*~*~

Hừm, có vẻ hậu quả từ cuộc chiến lúc nãy đã ảnh hưởng đến Pokemon hoang dã, khiến chúng tức giận như thế. Nếu kéo dài tình trạng này, e là...Chậc! Phải suy nghĩ nhanh thôi!

Nhìn Snivy nhanh chóng nhảy lên tảng đá, dùng chiến thuật cũ rích của tôi hồi bé. Đứng ngay bờ sông, tôi cố la lên thật to.

"Khoan đã các bạn, hãy để cho tôi giải thích. Chắc là do những đòn từ trận chiến đã ảnh hưởng đến các bạn cho nên tôi sẽ chịu trách nhiệm. Đầu tiên là hãy dừng đánh nhau đã!"

_"Lại là nhóc nữa hả?! Có biết lần này mấy nhóc quấy rối cỡ nào không? Lần này bọ tao phải cho mấy nhóc một trận!"_ Đám Tranquill thét lên. Tôi mím miệng khi biết ý của đã pomemon này nói khi nãy là gì. Nói gọn là...trước đây tôi có lẻn ra đường số 1 vài lần để tập luyện và đôi khi...biết đó...lỡ tay phá tổ của chúng...Mà tôi xin lỗi hết rồi! Thề với Arceus!

Tôi lùi chân lại mới bước, cúi đầu xuống. Hai tay nắm lại, răng cắn chặt. Có vẻ như mấy con Pokemon này không đủ kiên nhẫn như mọi khi nhỉ. Nếu đánh cho chúng ngất thì chỉ kích động những con còn lại lên thôi. Vậy chì còn một cách làm cho chúng im.

"Sẵn sàng chưa Snivy? Phải kết thúc vụ này đấy!"

_"Từ lâu lắm rồi!"_ Snivy nói vọng lại. Hiện giờ cả người con rắn cỏ phát lên một màu vàng sáng rực. Thấy cần kết thúc trận đấu ngay, cả đám Pokemon hoang dã liền lao vào Snivy, con dùng quick attack, con dùng aqua jet. Snivy không làm gì cả, đợi khi tất cả bọn chúng lao đến thật gần, cả trên trời dưới nước đều vây quanh nó thì...

"Snivy! Sử dụng leaf tornado cuốn chúng hết đi!"

Ngay trước khi Tranquill và Bassculin nhận ra chuyện gì đang xảy ra thì bỗng một cơn lốc với những chiếc lá sắc nhọn cuốn lên trước mặt chúng! Không phải nói đúng hơn là một vòi rồng cỡ nhỏ với dòng nước cuốn lên cùng chiếc lá xanh ngay chỗ snivy đang đứng. Tất cả khựng hết lại tất cả đòn tấn công mà im lại hết, không nhúc nhích. Sau vài giây, cơn lốc tan, để lại một con Snivy đang đứng chống hông, ngẩng cao đầu một cách ngạo nghễ. Mấy Pokemon hoang dã kia thì mở to mắt, không cục cựa.

_"Đấy là cảnh báo đấy! Chúng tôi đã xuống nước xin lỗi rồi thì thôi đi, đằng này lại cứ gây hấn. Tôi cho mấy người ba giây, không biến đi thì tôi cho ăn một đòn Vine whip đấy!"_ Được rồi, Snivy đang rít lên để dọa chúng đi nhưng cần phải làm cái vẻ mặt đáng sợ kia không? Haizz, sau này phải chỉ Snivy lại thôi.

Tất nhiên, vừa sắp sửa bị chém bởi leaf tornado, vừa bị cảnh báo như thế, cả đám Pokemon hoang đã không cần được bảo lần hai, ba chân bốn cẳng chạy đi ("Sni!" Gà!). Snivy nhảy vọt lại vào bờ, chống hông mà nói một cách hãnh diện.

_"Sao? Thấy tài diễn xuất của tôi sao hả Hikari? Quá hay nhỉ"_

"Hay lắm nữ hoàng tương lai của tôi ơi. Giờ thì làm sao mà giải thích với bà cô Juniper đây" tôi nói, chỉ tay về phía giáo sư đang há miệng trong sự kinh ngạc. Tuyệt thật đấy...

_"Hikari, Snivy, hai cậu không sao chứ?"_ Pikachu chạy đến chỗ tôi. Leo lên vai tôi một cách nhanh chóng rồi hỏi.

"Không sao, hơi nhức tai một chút thôi..."

"Rốt cục cậu thực sự là ai thế...?"

Quay ngoắt lại, tôi thấy giáo sư đang đi đến với Oshawott đang chạy 'lánh nạn' phía trước, nhìn tôi một cách tò mò. Có vẻ như tôi không giấu được lâu nhỉ. Tôi kệ, lỡ rồi, chơi luôn!

Tháo chiếc mũ ra rồi thả nó xuống, tôi nhìn lại người trước mặt bây giờ đang nhìn tôi với đôi mắt cực kì ngạc nhiên. "Giáo sư thật sự không nhận ra cháu à?"

"Là cháu ư Hikari! Đáng lẽ cháu phải đang ở nhà chứ! Chẳng lẽ cháu thật sự..."

*Sigh* "Cháu quyết là sẽ đi ngày hôm nay nên đừng hòng mà cản. Nếu giáo sư thật sự muốn cản cháu thì..." Nói đến đấy, Snivy và Pikachu liền đứng thủ ngay trước mặt tôi ("_Đừng đánh mà"_-Oshawott cản)

Nhưng tôi đã thật sự ngạc nhiên khi thấy Juniper đột nhiên cười. Bộ chuyện này đáng cười lắm à?

"Tại sao cháu lại liều lĩnh cho Snivy đấu với đàn Pokemon đông thế chứ? Nếu không phải vì sợ hãi thì giờ này cháu cũng không đứng đây được đâu"

Tôi gãi đầu, cười ngượng ngạo. "Thật ra là nhờ vào Leaf tornado hết. Nhờ vào nó và buff từ growth nên tạo ra lốc đủ mạnh để cuống nước lên tạo thành xoáy nước nhỏ và gây ảo giác cho đám pokemon kia rằng nếu ngu ngốc lại gần thì sẽ bị cuống đi"

Im lặng...

Và rồi chính vị giáo sư kia là người phá vỡ sự yên lặng khó chịu đó.

"Đúng là đứa con của dòng họ Ketchum có khác. Cháu làm cô nhớ đến bố cháu đấy. Cả cách chiến đấu lẫn nói chuyện đều giọng. Đúng là con gái rượu của Ketchum" Giáo sư vừa nói, vừa bụm miệng cười.

"Này bộ đáng cười lắm à! Tôi nói thật đấy, tôi sẽ...gagh!" Trong khi nói thì Juniper ném về phía tôi một vật gì đấy. Kiểm tra lại thì đó là...hai dây dai đeo thắt lưng màu nâu, mỗi dây là một chiếc túi. Trên một dây có một pokeball và dây còn lại có một trainer card có tên...Hikari? Hikari Ketchum?

"Giáo...giáo sư. Thế này là thế nào? Tại sao lại-?"

"Những thứ đấy vốn thuộc về cháu. Tôi chì có nghĩa vụ là giao lại cho cháu thôi, Pokeball đó là của oshawott đã theo cháu, cô nghĩ nó nên theo một trainer như cháu thì hơn" Juniper nói, giọng dịu dàng.

"Nhưng tại sao lại cho cháu mấy cái này? Cả oshawott và trainer card này nữa" tôi nói. Oshawott thì nhìn về phía giáo sư, cần một câu trả lời.

"Phù công nhận là hai cha con nhóc khá là giống nhau đấy. Người nào cũng cứng đầu, lì lợm và cử chỉ như nhau cả"

"Đáng lẽ cháu mới là người được nhận Pokedex đầu tiên ở khu vực phía nam cơ. Cũng hài là cháu phải ăn trộm pokedex đấy!"

"Này!" Đến giờ bà cô này chọc tức tôi à?

Xoa gáy, Juniper quay mặt đi. "Thật sự cô nghĩ ngay từ đầu rằng cháu đáng được đi trên một cuộc hành trình như bao đứa trẻ khác. Pokedex và trainer card đấy ta đã làm trước từ lâu rồi. Để chuẩn bị cho ngày cháu đi, ta chỉ không ngờ là cháu lại quyết định sớm thế đấy. Oshawott thì nó được giữ lại tại phòng thí nghiệm một phần vì nó không được chọn, một phần vì ta nghĩ một ngày nào đấy, rất có thể nó sẽ chọn cháu làm trainer của nó. Hai đứa đều rất giống nhau đúng không?"

Nói đến đây, cả tôi và những Pokemon của tôi đứng hình cả. Giáo sư biết tôi sẽ trốn đi ư? Còn chuẩn bị cả Pokedex và những việc khác cho tôi nữa. Tại sao chứ?

"Tất cả phụ thuộc vào quyết định của cháu"

Quay mặt lại, giáo sư hiện đang nhìn thẳng vào mắt tôi, vẻ mặt trông rất nghiêm túc.

"Cháu muốn nhận nó hay không đều là quyền của cháu, ta không ngăn cháu. Nhưng cháu nên nhớ rằng lựa chọn này quyết định tương lai sau này đấy. Ta biết rằng cháu có một tương lai sáng lạng đang chờ ở phía trước, nhưng có chịu nắm lấy cơ hội này không là do cháu"

...Quyết định ư?...

_'Đến lúc phải tự quyết định rồi!'_

'_Hơn nữa chúng ta phải chứng tỏ bản thân mình cho thế giới thấy, cho họ biết ta là ai mà, phải không?'_

Đúng vậy, tôi đã quyết rồi...

Cả ba Pokemon nhỏ đứng dưới chân tôi nhìn tôi một cách lo lắng. Cúi đầu xuống, tôi hỏi giáo sư kia.

"Giỡn à? Tôi đã tự hứa với lòng mình rồi. Và để hoàn thành được mục tiêu, tôi phải nắm được tất cả cơ hội có thể. Tôi sẽ không để vuột mất nó đâu!"

Cười mỉm, Juniper quay mặt đi trở về thị trấn nhỏ, không quên ném cho tôi thêm một thứ nữa. Đó là một mặt dây chuyền bằng đồng hình chữ nhật với chữ được khắc trên mặt dây một cách tinh tế. Chữ đó là 'Kairyu'.

"Đó là một vật mà ba cháu để lại. Chậc, cậu ra cứ bảo là đưa cho cháu khi cháu bắt đầu hành trình, mặc cho tôi nói là tự tay mà đưa, đúng là cứng đầu. Dù sao thì tên đó cũng nói là mỗi lần gặp khó khăn thì đưa nó cho những người ở Pokemon center hay các Gym leader. Học sẽ giúp cháu. Vậy thôi nhé!"

Nhìn bóng giáo sư đi mất rồi đến món đồ mà giáo sư đưa cho. Tôi liền đeo hai dây đai vào thắc lưng, bỏ những món đồ lúc nãy vào một bên túi, túi kia bỏ chiếc Pokedex vào, rồi gắn những Pokeball còn lại vào dây đai. Xong việc, tôi cúi xuống, bế oshawott lên.

"Chắc cậu đã nghe hết cuộc trò chuyện rồi nhỉ? Nói sao nào...cậu lúc nãy có nói là muốn đi theo tôi cùng Pikachu và Snivy đúng không? Sao, quyết định kĩ chứ"

Ngập ngừng một chút, oshawott liền gật đầu lia lịa, mắt sáng lên. Giờ tôi hiểu tại sao mọi người nói chú rái cá này để thương rồi.

Đặt oshawott xuống, chỉnh lại chiếc mũ, quay về phía Bắc đường số 1, đấm nắm tay phải lên không, hít một hơi thật sâu, tôi hét to.

"Vậy chờ gì nữa chứ?! Thị trấn Accumula thẳng tiến! Nhanh lên nào Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, không tôi bỏ mấy cậu lại đấy!" Rồi lao đi.

_"Này, khoan đã, không nghỉ ngơi à? Tôi ướt hết rồi đấy!"_ Snivy vừa nói vừa chạy theo.

_"Khoan, chờ tôi chứ!" _Oshawott la, ì ạch chạy theo.

_"Trên đời này có người thay đổi cảm xúc 180* sau 10 giây à!?"_ Pikachu thì cố mà phóng theo tôi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~third person's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fufufu..."

Từ một nơi cách đấy không xa, một bóng người đã theo dõi Hikari từ nãy đến giờ trong im lặng cùng Pokemon của họ. Giờ quay mặt đi, tiến dần về phía thị trấn Accumula.

"Cuối cùng con nhỏ đấy cũng chịu ra khỏi cái thị trấn chết tiệt đấy rồi. Đến lúc thực hiện bước đầu tiên trong kế hoạch rồi. Giờ tất cả những gì mình cần là chờ nhỏ sa bẫy thôi. Hai ta sẽ phải đối đầu với nhau hơi sớm đấy, Hikari Ketchum"

"Muahhhaaaaaahhaaaaaahahhhahhaa!"

Rồi cái bóng đen đấy nở một nụ cười lạnh buốt hết sống lưng. Nụ cười đấy như một lời cảnh báo đến những gì sẽ diễn ra sau này.

'Và khi ta có được nó, sức mạnh bóng tối từ vị thần của lí tưởng, cả khu vực này, không, cả thế giới rồi sẽ phải quỳ xuống chân ta!'


End file.
